


The truth is right there

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Terminator (Movies), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Odd, Terminator - Freeform, Truth, strange, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story featuring the X-Files, John-Luc Picard, and a man who is a Terminator. This takes place in 1992. The X-Files takes place in a reality where Star Trek is fictional but what if there was a twist? A twist that mostly would sound like a lunatic's rambling to Scully. A twist that leads a Terminator who resembles Q to appear? Well, it all starts one day when a T-800 was beamed aboard the Enterprise . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The cyborg

Miles was at the Transporter, one of his usual 'things to do'. Suddenly the Transporter powered up. That was very unusual and strange. The figure slowly became solidified before Miles eyes. He hit the red button indicating a intruder alert. There stood a naked man with red hair knelt down. The transporter room doors opened to let in a couple security guards.

"Halt!" Tasha said, aiming her phaser at the target.

The T-800 stood up leaving a complete circle in the damaged transporter.

"Nice uniform." The T-800 said.

Tasha simply stared at the T-800 at first puzzled by the remark.

"Get him some clothes, Ensign Willis." Tasha said.

"Yes sir," Ensign WIllis said.

"Stand still." Tasha said.

The T-800 observed her in a way that seemed to be reminiscent of scanning. He turned his head toward the other ensign scanning him and his attire. Needless to say the transporter chief Miles had his eyes off the naked man for god knows how long. Our perspective changes from the Transporter room into John-Luc's room.

"Captain Picard," Janeway said. "Starfleet has been pressing me to take in Margh and help her. Do you have any room on your ship?"

John-Luc had a short laugh.

"Janeway, this is your assignment," John-Luc said. "Our only hope to end the war between the Klingons. Let her aboard . . ."

"But they could be responsible for the loss of the Enterprise!" Janeway said.

John-Luc took a ship of his Earl Gray tea.

"Janeway, we have heard numerous sources dating back ninety-nine years all indicating the ship vanished without Klingon interference," John-Luc said, calmly. "I believe our 'friends' the Romulans might have had a hand in it."

"Romulans,Romulans, Romulans!" Janeway said. "Why do you think it must be the Romulans so?"

"Because of what they did to The StarGazer." John-Luc said.

"They have already said it was the Ferengi." Janeway said.

"The Ferengi claim they didn't do it." John-Luc said.

"Why do you believe them over the Romulans?" Janeway asked.

"They are merchants, Janeway, not fighters," John-Luc said. "I saw that Romulan ship for my own two eyes!"

Janeway sighed.

"Never change,John-Luc," Janeway said. "You remind me what Star Fleet should be. Janeway out."

John-Luc had been the odd-ball of the many captains of several warships. Long ago were they referred to as Star Ships. Long ago did they peacefully venture out into the open space for new worlds and civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before. That is until a entity calling itself Q flashed aboard the ship called the Enterprise and stated he is visiting for two days. Two days later he vanished. The Enterprise vanished in thin air seven months later en-route nearby the neutral zone.

Some members of Star Fleet grew paranoid about this man and believed he is the one responsible. The reports sent by the crew of the USS Enterprise had all the indications that he claimed to be what he is. A godly being. Powerful beyond their wildest dreams. So powerful he made the Enterprise vanished. Others believed it was a star ships doing to get rid of the Enterprise.

Now a year into his captaincy, John-Luc expected to meet this entity.

He captained the Enterprise D.

Like its namesake, he expected second time the charm. He wanted to get the entity to admit so badly he would rather put himself at risk and the ship. He wanted the truth and nothing but the truth. The saying went about the Enterprise; the truth is out there. He finished off his Earl Gray Tea then had it be returned to the replicator for the next time he wanted the drink.

"Yar to Picard." Yar's voice came over the combadge.

"Picard here." John-Luc said.

"We have a unexpected visitor," Yar said. "He is in interrogation as we speak. His arrival is. . .rather odd."

"On my way," John-Luc said. "Picard out."

Then he went out in uniform to face what ever 'odd' visitor had come.


	2. In the interrogation room

The T-800 was looking around the room sitting down in a chair. John-Luc was puzzled by hearing the story that was coming out of his transporter chief's mouth. It was impossible! Very impossible for all of this to happen. The T-800 refused to give a name even when they asked. He never gave a straight answer.

"Now it will take a couple days to get the transporter fixed, Captain." Miles said.

"Until then we are stuck with him." John-Luc said.

"Sorry, can't get the Transporter fixed fast enough." Miles said.

"No apologizes necassary,O'Brien." John-Luc said.

_Perhaps it was Q's doing,_ John-Luc suspected, _what could he possibly have in store?_

They didn't have pictures of him anywhere.

"Oh, I don't know," Came a rather unfamiliar voice. "A heart breaking depart?"

John-Luc turned his head toward the man who wasn't in the type of uniform he saw around the Enterprise. It was black and red not dark blue and pink. The man frowned at John-Luc's uniform. He had three pips on his collar.

"I already have a first officer," John-Luc said. "Go back to the ship you were discharged from. Star Fleet sent the wrong orders."

The man smiled.

It wasn't the first time that Star Fleet sent two Commanders to the Enterprise. There was Chakotay and Data. The two had a arranged sword fight to see who should stay and should go; it was a rather better solution then waiting for weeks on end for Star Fleet's reply. Star Fleet was busy training cadets in the war against Klingons.

"Oh dear," The man said, stepping forward. "You don't know me. Don't you?"

"No," John-Luc said. "I do not."

"And you are not at the very least curious as to why I can read your mind?" The man asked.

"My face says it all." John-Luc said.

The man yawned.

"Boring," The man said. "I am Q and I intend to break your heart." John-Luc was baffled. "Not through your ship. But I want you to realize even with the loss of Beverly, your heart still can be broken."

Q vanished with a snap of his fingers.

He didn't get to ask where the Enterprise was.

How did Q know John-Luc lost wife? How? They had just met. Yar suddenly came to his side acting concerned.

"Captain, we just detected a power surge in this room." Yar said.

"Yar, I believe I just met Q," John-Luc said, then he looked up toward the corner of the room where a security camera is. "And we have finally got pictures of the entity once and for all." He turned his head toward her. "Send the picture to Star Fleet."

The year is 2364.

"Ay, Captain." Yar said.


	3. Tending the needed

**. . . 1992. . . May 2nd .. .**

**. . .Bar. . .Arizona . ..**

I yanked George out of the bar by the collar.

"Come on,Qreg!" George shouted. "Lemme at him!"

I rolled an eye.

"Not on my watch," I said. "You get drunk and you are going to claim aliens abducted you!"

"But it is the truth!" George said.,

"The truth my ass," I said. "I found you wondering around the road lost and very not clear. Rumbling about being abducted when all that happend was that you were drugged and taken advantage of by people who don't know what to do with power!" I dragged him to the truck. "I mean it when I say I watch your back!"

George hiccuped.

"Ah shucks," George said.

I opened the passenger door.

"Get in." I said, firmly.

"Gee, you remind me of a guy my pops knew long ago." George said,

I was that man his father knew and he knew me well, only I had appeared in his life scarecely up until that day in 1984. He was indeed outside naked mumbling about 'they messed with me. They messed with me! THEY TOOK MY CLOTHES!' so messed up. I assumed giving him a lie would help him recover. I have been around for two hundred years waiting ad watching out for any interfering terminator models.

I am a Terminator myself.

Model 801.

"In." I said.

George slipped into the passenger seat with a hiccup. I shut the door when he was completely inside. I get into the van then close the driver's side door. He visited the bar every friday. I can't visit bars and get drunk. Cyborgs, under any circumstance, cannot get drunk! I had to buckle the drunken man.

Had I known he would have become a drunken man after being abducted, I would have told him the truth.

I didn't want him to become this way.

Humanity has nice sense of fashion that has been changing lately. It used to be funny hats, coats, trousers, white buttoned up shirts, long white socks, and vests. The later century was more of a turn to modern slowly with hats ranging in size, black coats, walking sticks, pants, a suit, and nice shoes. After that was the suit era of suits. I drove out of the parking lot then down the road.

"Hey, Qreg," George said. "What is your last name?"

I chose the name Qreg because it had a letter that popped up in my processor as a designation. I was activated at 2109 and sent into the year 1792 with the mission of ensuing no Terminators did not try to mess up the family tree of John Connor. I have been finding creative ways of terminating these assasins. Some of the humans I knew were great men and very admirable. I had to drop out of their lives because I could not make a personal relationship. I outlived them. I never aged. I had human skin but it was systematically controlled to my processor that had a 'age-command'. I am a Terminator. What is there more to say?

"I don't have one, kid." I said.

I look at the center mirror.

"Why?" George asked.

I sometime wonder who I was based off.

Were they a great person?

Were they a lousy person?

Were they a fearful person?

Who were they? Who was he? Why him? I went down the road until I was headed back to town. The town he lived in was Charvolizzon. Tucson was the city George had been in. I found it no trouble to drive him home. It was the least I can do. Suddenly the car stopped in the middle of the road. A bright light shined in my eyes.

"What the hell?" I said.

I opened the driver side door then walk out.

Two hundred years and I never seen anything like this. I saw right above the shape of a triangle where there is the circular light. I felt myself free floating in the air. I found myself in a white space looking around. I saw gray unusual beings. I never seen them before. Who were they and what they were. I found myself unable to move. I saw George on a table. I felt a imminent impulse to take him off.

I could hear their thoughts.

I COULD HEAR THEIR THOUGHTS.

_This will make a fine test subject_ , one alien thought, _send the other back._

"GEORGE!" I shouted. "GEORGE!"

I saw the light fade and I was on the ground screaming George's name. I ran after the flying saucer. Sheer panic and fear was going through my joints. I came to a stop once seeing the triangle space ship disappearing into space. Along with that went one of my only friends in this life. I had seen a man's son be taken away. One of seven sons. I wish I could have a good cry. But I can't.

Why?

I am a cyborg.

Cyborgs don't cry.

We cannot cry, at all.

"George!" I shouted.

My knees gave out and I sat there for four hours wondering what to do.


	4. I am not a bird, I am not a man, I am a machine

**. . . 1992. . . May 4th**

**. . .FBI building. . .X-Files department. . .**

"Mulder, why did you call me in so early? Came a woman with red hair into the room.

I sat there in the chair.

"Scully, meet Qreg." Mulder said.

I looked over toward toward the woman who seemed to be shocked.

"Um. . .Mulder. . ." Scully said.

"I know, I get that a lot since Star Trek came out," I said. "Annoying really."

"Tell her what you told me." Mulder said, as Scully came over to the desk.

"My friend was abducted by aliens," I said. "On my watch."

"And?" Scully asked,

"I heard them. I heard them. I heard them." I said.

"What did they say?" Scully asked.

I looked up toward her.

"They said he would make a fine test subject," I said, then slid forward a picture of George on the table. "If you come across this young man . . .In any of your cases, just call me. I heard you specialized in the unexpected."

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Scully said, then we shook hands. "Mr. . ."

"My name is Qreg and I don't have a last name, Miss Scully." I said, then let go.

"I appreciate you coming here." Scully said.

"I appreciate you taking my file with a grain of salt and belief," I said. "That is the most I need right now."

I stood up then walked away feeling heavy weight on my shoulders.

The aliens had somehow prevented me from moving. From going after George. I felt angry at being a Terminator. So many things in my life were taken away due to being a machine. So many things I could have done. I had some one night stands, that I did, and I had to make sure that it didn't wind up into a random family tree. That actually happened once. Not one member turned into a Terminator/human hybrid. It made me at ease knowing that I have a whole family tree being really human.

I had a complete map to the FBI building in my processor and everywhere on this planet.

Including buildings that haven't been made.

I walked out of the building through a back door.

"Hello,Qreg." Came a older voice.

I turned around to see the smoking man step forward out of the shadow.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Do you remember me?" The smoking man asked. "I remember you. You were a strange man."

"I don't know who you are," I said. "But you wouldn't want to know me."

"You are immortal."

I turned away then headed my way from him.

"I know where your friend George is."

I stopped.

"He . . . Might not make the trip though."

I turned around.

"What. trip?" I asked.

He took the cigarette out.

"The trip home, of course." The smoking man said.

My hands rolled up into fists.

"You better tell me where he is."

"You tell me what you are and I will consider it."

Rule 1; never tell a human.

I stepped back.

"No." I said.

"No?" The smoking man repeated, confused.

I loosend my fist.

"I will not put my life out to save my friend," I said. "He will die. . . anyway."

I turned away then resumed my way leaving the smoking man.

"Then so be it," The smoking man said. "His death will be on your shoulders."

"He is not the first!" I shouted back.


	5. Mystery

**. . . 1992. . . May 4th**

**. . .FBI building. . .X-Files department. . . 7:29 AM**

Scully raised a eyebrow at Mulder.

It had been five minutes since Qreg left.

"So we are doing missing persons right now?"

Mulder shook his head getting up.

"No," Mulder said, going over to the cabinet. "We are not."

"Then why did you request me to join you on hearing a 'abudctee' UFO story?" Scully asked.

Mulder opened the drawer.

"I wanted you to see the man before you see what I have to show you," Mulder said. "Q, Q, Q, . . ." His hands went through the red tape. "I read this file numerous times after getting assigned to the X-Files."

"I didn't know you read them all." Scully said.

"Ah ha!" Mulder said, yanking out a file. "Found it."

"Mulder." Scully said, her arms folded.

Mulder opened the file.

"1946," Mulder said, then he handed the photograph to Scully. "Do you see someone very femiliar in there?"

Scully squinted her eyes at the picture then looked at Mulder, baffled, in disbelief.

"I see a man with striking resemblence to Qreg being questioned by a detective."

Mulder handed her another picture.

"1952." Mulder said.

Scully looked up from that picture appearing to be confused.

"Mulder," Scully said. "What is this about?"

"Double homicides," Mulder said. "Or there was supposed to be two bodies but . . . Their remains were never located after being taken to the morgue." He took out a baggy that had a computer chip inside. "In one of the bodies head was this." He pointed to the chip. "The ME did a observational autospy." Mulder took out a slip of paper. "Special Agent Richard Beans checked the body out."

"But he didn't, I assume." Scully said.

Mulder nodded.

"The Sketch artist came up with this man," Mulder said, holding up the drawing of Qreg.

Scully raised a brow.

"Why he looks a lot like Qreg." Scully said.

"Since then there have been thirty-two cases like this, starting from Arizona," Mulder put the file on the table. "Right where Qreg has been living for the past one hundred some years virtually without getting caught."

"I have seen only photographs from this century, Mulder." Scully said.

"I got a lead from a one hundred twenty three year old man," Mulder said, taking out two plane tickets. "We are going to Texas!"

"Texas?" Scully asked. "Why there? Why not hawaai?"

"Because . . ." Mulder took out a photograph of a man resembling a well known actor on a table with mechanical like parts below the neck. He picked up the picture of George. "We have finally got a face to the other doubles. Oh and they have a suspect."

Mulder picked up his coat and headed out the door.

"Mulder!"

"Read up,Scully, that is a big file."

Scully picked up the file then followed after Mulder.

"Mulder, I haven't even packed!" Scully said. "I would like to be aware about some unexpected flights--"

"We're going to your house, first, and then we're taking the plane." Mulder said.

"You just wanted to catch me off guard." Scully said.

"I got my things packed." Mulder said.

 


	6. Questioning

**. . . 1992. . . May 4th**

**. . Texas,Dallas. . Police department. . . 11:29 AM**

Commander Data was in the interrogation room. His captain was safe in the shuttle in the stasis pod wedged into the bed of gravel in the mountains behind Dallas in Texas. It was too surreal to be in a time period that shouldn't be around. He tensed up seeing a man widely known in the federation for making the Enterprise vanish.

The door closed behind me.

"Did you come with another cyborg?" I asked.

Data stared at me.

"You are Q," Data said. "And you should know."

"You are Commander Data of the USS Enterprise D," I said. "My name is Qreg like Craig or Greg." I sat down into the chair. "The one who I am based of is not a man who can tip the edge of the war in the future. He is some-one unrelated to it. There is a war against machines that I alone am attempting to prevent though I may not be alone in this mission. You can save billions and perhaps millions by cooperating with me." I stared at him with my serious face that was easy to make. "Do you want to save lives, Mr Data Soong?"

Data cleared his throat.

"I was beamed down here with another," Data said. "One who had purposely masquaded himself as one of us for the past few months. He is the one on the table. He is the one who helped another 'T-800' escape my reach. The other T-800 had taken my captain captive. His shuttle is currently in the mountains."

"Data, I will make sure he gets back to his ship," I said. "I swear by it."

"What are you?" Data said.

"I am T-801, I am a friend," I said. "Data . . . Just say what happened to the FBI agents who come, they won't believe you, and that's how it should go. You don't have a file about your appearence in the future."

"A living machine . . . " Data said. "What is it like?"

"Boring." I said.

I get up from the table then head to the door.

"You don't know where he is at." Data said.

My hand was around the knob.

"I can try." I said, then left the room.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**.. . 12:58 PM. . .**

. **. . Dallas,Texas. . . Police station. . .**

"Ah, you are from the FBI?" Came Patrol Officer Jacob Miller, asking Scully and Mulder.

"Yes," Mulder said. "We are."

"Well, that makes three FBI agents visiting our suspect," Miller said, with a laugh. "Give him a shot. He will say the same nonsense he told us."

Mulder and Scully shared a look.

"There was another FBI agent here?"

"Yep," Miller said. "Claimed he was Special Agent John Hiddleston."

"There was no FBI agent by the name John Hiddleston sent here before us." Mulder said.

"Wow, you got a FBI impersonater running around," Miller said. "Good luck!"

Miller walked past the two with one hand on the edge of his gun. A position that a patrol officer wouldn't have but he is a different story. Mulder allowed Scully to enter the interrogation room first. Mulder went in second. Mulder closed the door behind himself using his right hand.

The two agents sat down into the chairs in front of their suspect.

"I am Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Dana Scully," Mulder introduced himself and Scully, then showed his badge as did Scully. "We have heard you were at the crime scene."

"I was there." Data said.

Mulder put his badge away as did Scully.

"Why?" Scully asked, curious.

"Because I had to neutrualize a potentinal threat," Data said. "You have taken my phaser."

Scully looked over to Mulder with a 'seriously? A nut case?' kind of look.

"It is for our safety." Scully said.

"My name is Commander Data Soong," Data said. "I am currently enlisted in Star Fleet and assigned aboard the USS Enterprise 1701-D in the war against the Klingons. If you have anything regarding the Klingons that could aid in our war then do tell me." Data folded his arms. "If you are working with the Klingons, you can expect no participation from me."

"What if we are not working with the Klingons?" Mulder asked.

"Then we have a tenseful partnership." Data said.

"So, what is the problem?" Scully asked.

"Engines are not fuctioning," Data said. "And my communicator is not operating. My shuttle craft is in a mute position to take off."

"To where?" Scully asked.

"The Enterprise." Data said.

"Where is the Enterprise?" Mulder asked.

Data pointed up.

"Above your home planet, Zeretheria." Data said.

"Zeretheria?. . ." Mulder asked.

"To us; that is the name of your planet," Data said. "They weill send security teams to sweep the land for the captain and I."

"Is he by chance Captain Jean-Luc Picard?" Scully said.

"No," Data said. "John-Luc Picard."

"And who visited you earlier?" Mulder asked.

"I am half on believing this machine is not Q and is in fact a different person from the future, a Terminator you will, ensuing your future is safe," Data said. "He has the appearence of a human but underneath he is not."

"How are you so sure?" Scully asked.

"You can tell when you are speaking to a machine who's been around for a long. . . long time." Data said.

"Thank you for answering our questions,Mr Data." Scully said.

The two departed the room. Scully shut the door behind her. Mulder turn toward the window appearing to be unsure yet a look of disbelief was on his face. It was different from Mulder who usually believed in UFO's and the idea of green (no, actually, gray) aliens existing out in the night sky. He turned away from the mirror toward Scully.

"I have a theory," Mulder said. "I believe this is a classic form of obsessing."

"Mulder, really?" Scully asked.

"A really well-arranged set up obsession," Mulder said. "Complete with some very realistic looking prop."

"I think this 'Data' figure might be telling the truth," Scully said. "Or some of it."

Mulder smiled then looked back and shook his head.

"Star Trek doesn't exist," Mulder said. "If it did. . ." He turned his attention toward Scully. "It would mean we are living in a Alternate Universe where Spock,Captain Kirk, and the Terminator exist. Which means we have a Terminator hunting down Terminators to prevent our timeline from getting screwed up."

"Okay, what about the abductees?" Scully asked.

"Well, there could be another alien race out there that we are more familiar to doing this kind of operation and it is likely against Star Fleet regulations," Mulder said. "That would mean these are criminal."

"Mulder, you are over-thinking this." Scully said.

"And maybe Qreg is a Terminator on our side," Mulder added. "It does make sense with the evidence we have. Who do you think this. . ." Mulder gestured to the blue eyed Data in the other room. "Data is? If he isn't Data."

"I believe he may have a second personality believing he is from the future and he is feeding you with lies because Qreg wants to press your buttons," Scully said. "It will give them more reason to shut down the X-Files. More ammo. Qreg might be a government employee tasked with feeding into your paranoia."

"He is doing a good job," Mulder said. "I believe him . . . But I just can not wrap my head around one thing."

"What is that?" Scully asked.

"Why is Data not doing a thing when he can repair his combadge?" Mulder said.

 


	7. WON'T. HAPPEN. AGAIN

**.. . 2:39 PM. . .**

**. . . Dallas,Texas. .**

I had driven into the mountains then parked alongside the road. I knew this place far well. I knew every rock crevice, every hole, and every 'secret hiding place a teenager can party at with their friends' a man can think of. I once spent an entire summer here organizing a elaborate hide out for the Dallas section of the resistance with metal underneath. I put a marker there as well and every summer since then I had to straighten it until. . . One day I cemate it.

No more problems since then.

I climb the mountain side with every part of my body making tiny adjustments. I made it to the top then looked down to see the white but grayish backside of a shuttle's rear pointed in my direction embedded in a sea of gravel. I leaped down then landed safely on my legs beside the shuttle. I approached the back side then knocked on it. The back end retracted revealing back door.

I got into the shuttle . . .and then I fell.

I grabbed hold onto a pole that was near the front.

"Fine then," I said. "You annoying universe, I will straighten this shuttle out."

Now the first thought that entered my processor was that 1) I could have destroyed the shuttle craft control panel. 2) this ship is tilted upwards. 3) This is really annoying I have to straighten this damn ship before doing anything. But oh well, that is what a superhuman being would think. I wish I were human not a machine. I cannot say how many times I tore my hands up and had to repair them (and cover them) until the new skin had grown to cover the metal plating.

I struggled my way out of the craft then land on the stairs face first.

This is my bad week, isn't it?

I get up rubbing my nose.

I then proceed to drag the shuttle out using my hands then take it to the side in the proper position. I board up the shuttle craft this time to see a dark gray paint job about it. It had a heavy, serious, dark and intimidating atmosphere. I closed my eyes then reopened them. I have come to learn I can pretend to sleep by just mimicking the effects: closing eyes. It makes humans more comfortable around me. And that they are sleeping in the house of a human.

I surely hope the guy I am based off is full of valor.

I saw to my side there was a pod.

I wipe off the fog to see a face.

Which Picard is this one?

"Vulcan?" I said, baffled. "Okay this is new. . . I wonder if his name is still Jean-Luc Picard."

I pressed a button to the side then stepped back folding my arms.

The smoke drifted out and the Vulcan's eyes struggled to open. I noticed a bruise on the side of his forehead that seemed to have a cut. He had a dark blue and pink uniform on that were different from the uniform on Star Trek. He had a phaser on a belt. He also had pockets on the side of his uniform. I noticed he had dark boots on, too.

The Vulcan's eyes opened.

"Q," The Vulcan said, with eye narrowed. "You traitor!"

Then what hope (That I had for the man who I could be possibly be based off) I had: plummeted.

I blinked then put one hand on my chest.

"Qreg," I said, then gestured over to him. "Yours?"

The Vulcan frowned.

"You know who I am!" The Vulcan took out his phaser.

I frowned looking at the phaser and then to him.

"I am only aware of Jean-Luc Picard," I said, lowering the tip of his phaser down with one hand. "If I were to die right now I rather die knowing the name of a captain labeling me a traitor."

"John-Luc Picard." Now it is about time I called him properly.

I stepped aside right as he pressed the trigger earning wide eyes from him.

I grabbed the phaser out of his hand shortly after the second shot in the least expected kind of way.

"Captain," I said. "If I am correct by this assumption of your shuttle craft's tip, you need great repairs on it. Not minimal but enough."

John-Luc glared at me.

"Where is the Enterprise?"

"In orbit, just where you left it."

"I meant the original Enterprise!"

I lowered the phaser.

"Skynet . . ." I said. "So that is where they got the schematics of my body." I closed my eyes taking a sigh. "He was aboard that ship." I turned away. "They probably interrogated him, tortured him,and then killed him to get what knowledge they could."

"No, they didn't." John-Luc said.

I turned toward him.

"How would you know?"

"Because I am staring right at him."

"I am not the man you know. . ." I stopped. I realized what he just inferenced. He is still alive. "What is he?"

"A entity," John-Luc said. "Now give me my phaser back, civilian."

"Qreg, please," I said.

"Craig, give me the phaser." John-Luc said.

"There is no C and no I in my name," I said. "Q-r-e-g."

I went out the shuttle.

"Give me the phaser,Qreg!" John-Luc demanded.

It still sounded like he was saying 'Craig' not 'Qreg'.

I smiled, holding up the phaser.

"Oh this?" I asked, shaking the phaser from side to side.

"Yes, that!" John-Luc snapped.

I turned it off.

"You are not in your ball park, Mr Picard," I said. "You are in the 20th century."

John-Luc looked down then back up.

"No. . . That cannot be possible." John-Luc said.

"This planet is out of it's correct timeline," I said. "And universe, most likely. It is also stands to reason why there is two moons at night." I started heading up the mountain side holding the phaser. "You are welcome to join me if you like. I have a monster truck capable of tracking over rocks back at the house, If you like to roast in the sun and wait around then be my guest."

"I am not leaving you until you give my damn phaser back." John-Luc stubbornly said. 

I snickered.

"You'll only get it back when you leave Earth." I said.

I was at the top of the mountain hearing the Vulcan close by when. . . I felt it.

I had a feeling that George is close.

I froze.

"A Vlectorian!" John-Luc shouted.

I forced myself to look up then I put Jean-Luc's phaser into my pocket.

John Connor was born a couple years ago. A Terminator will be here in 1995 and there,along with his mother, they will work together to prevent Judgement Day. This Terminator will be instrumental in ensuing the other generations live. He will also have a hand in convincing different versions of Terminators to change their side for the good of the people. To convince them that humans and cyborgs can co-exist. The Terminator is killed in 2101 before my own time but I have files on him.

He certainly left a mark in the resistance.

I never met him.

I looked up seeing the white circular side of the saucer. I felt myself free floating in the air. I began to make a slow but flawless plan to get George outta there. I couldn't leave him in their hands. I never could leave someone in the hands of evil. That is on of my many flaws that cannot be deleted. I have achieved sentience a long time ago. My own personality, soul if you will, and interests. Some of my personality was born from a observational view of this 'Q' being.

I found myself in the white space.

_GEORGE._

That was my first thought.

I felt unable to move.

_MOVE IT, YOU PIECE OF NO-GOOD MACHINE._

Using my will and inner strength inside, I went forward feeling my legs pleading to stop and rest. To give up. To let whatever is happening take over. I saw a white table with the figure of a human male in his late thirties. I stopped seeing there was red blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He had no pulse. I saw through his exposed body that some had stabbed something large through his cavity and yanked out one of his organs.

NO!

NooOOoo!

_GEORGE._

_GEORGE. GEORGE.GEORGE!_

"What are you talking about experiments?" I heard John-Luc asked. "Unbind me!"

I turned around feeling my hands rolled up in fists feeling intense and horrible rage. I saw John-Luc on a table still with his uniform on. I stepped forward toward the gray alien beings feeling my legs become attracted to the floor. The floor acted like a magnet. My hands were trembling. The fresh image of George dead on the table burned in my processor.

John-Luc turned his head toward my direction.

"So, you were part of this!" John-Luc accused me. "I should have _known_!"

Paranoid Vulcan.

I stepped forward.

_You should stop while you can_ , the alien beings thought, _you can't really save others lives when you are made of metal._

_Stay where you are and it will be easier,_ the second alien being thought.

_Yes it will,_ Thought a tenth alien being.  

Did he have someone who cared about him?

Did he have someone to come back for on his starship?

Does he have a family that will be there for him when he needs them the most?  Does he have a son? A daughter? A team? A family aboard the starship that is part of the working personnel  on the bridge even though they are not related. Did he live for two hundred plus years staying detached? No. He probably has spent it living it out sharing his experiences.  

John-Luc had everything. 

I, on the other hand, did not. 

To hell with them. I stepped forward toward the tallest alien being fully in Terminator mode. All my morals and rules were tossed aside. No mean should face a fate like George. I had a mission in mind: _Terminate  interfering alien beings and rescue John-Luc Picard._ I forced another step forward. I couldn't stop what I will do next. I was furious. I was outraged. I had a good reason to be mad. They just murdered one of my few friends on this planet. 

_THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN._

_NOT TO ME._

_I SWEAR._

I won't be emotionally distraught. I won't have emotional connections. These are my downfall.

I grabbed one of the alien beings by the throat. 

_Let me go_ , the forth alien being thought, _or you will pay sincerel_ y.

I didn't reply. What did I do instead? I stared at him while crushing his windpipe and his neck until all that was left had been death. I tossed his body right into the second and third gray alien beings. I ripped off the restraints encountering a electrical sensation going through my body. I turned toward the first alien being who held up what seemed to be a pathetic piece of toy. They were practically children with toys being naughty. Naughty children. Even with the magnet on full maximum that did not stop me from moving my right arm right around the electrical shocker then yanked their arm out of their socket and dropped it to the ground.

Their scream was mortifying.

_HE'S GONE MA_ D,the sixth alien being screamed.

I turned around to see there being a rounded hole being made into John-Luc's right arm. He was halfway out. It was slowly being made bigger and bigger due to a long thin object that had a circular item with razors all connected. I grabbed it by the handle then yanked it out of the wall above John-Luc making the room suddenly turn from white to black for a moment. looked over to make sure John-Luc was still there (which he was, as it turned out) then used the long item to smack the Vlectorian's away by hitting the side of their necks sending them flying. With all the rage I was being encompassed, I managed to yank off the restraints around John-Luc's joints.

I turned around then stabbed the long item into the squishy body of a Vlectorian and stared into his empty oval dark eyes.

They were all screaming _: get him off! GET HIM OFF THE SHIP! GET HIM OFF THE SHIP! LET HIM GO!_

They were all running in different directions.

Some of whom collided with one another landing on the floor.

I picked up John-Luc into my arms then ran in the direction of the rounded hole.

And then I jumped out holding a unconscious Vulcan in my arms.


	8. Deep Throat

**. . . 7:49 PM. . .** **  
**

**. . . Parking center part of a mall . . Texas, Dallas. . .**

Deep Throat was a man. A unusual man who often times lied and often times told Mulder and Scully the truth. This time he had contact Mulder, separately, at the motel to meet him regarding their current case. Now here Mulder is waiting in the dark in his trench coat. He never smoked, really, bad for his health. He never had a interest in smoking. 

Never. 

Ever. 

Mulder associated smoking to The Smoking Man commonly seen in Assistant Director Walter Skinner's room. Well, that is just one excuse after all. He sighed, looking down to his watch. Was he coming at all? He lowered his wrist down then looked side to side. He was where Deep Throat requested.

"Did you come alone?" Came a rather familiar voice. 

Mulder turned in the direction of Deep Throat. 

"Yes," Mulder said. "I did."

"I heard you met Qreg," Deep Throat said. "You have no idea what he is into, do you?"

"I have a little idea," Mulder said. "Which is a reasonable one."

"Leave it to you to assume so quickly," Deep Throat said. "This man has been around for a long time."

Mulder blinked. 

"You met him?" Mulder asked. 

Deep Throat nodded. 

"On a case, I did," Deep Throat said. "He was there. I saw a pattern. I followed him. Then I saw something I never should have seen."

"What did you see?" Mulder asked. 

"A man arrived in a glass ball: naked, knelt down." Deep Throat said.

"A Terminator." Mulder said. 

"He took out a large gun and shot right into its face," Deep Throat said. "I approached Qreg afterwards and asked if he wanted to help. He was wary at first until I told him he would be making a great contribution to his nation by helping."

"What happened?" Mulder asked.

"He back stabbed us by killing another one thirteen years later," Deep Throat said. "He refused to let us get any salvageable remains. . .I later found out why he was that way." Mulder raised a eyebrow.

"One of them tried to kill me. Then he popped up, along with a young man. I think his name was Charles Connor. Qreg saved my life that day. The T-800 was dressed up and blended so well I didn't think he was a threat. . . Not until the machine took a handgun out and repeated my designation to me then asked if that was my name." Deep throat briefly closed his eyes. "I owe my life to that man."

Mulder was taken back at that. 

Deep Throat could still remember that day.

In fact, he never forgot it. _  
_

_Deep Throat recalled the whole head of the Terminator simply exploding pieces making him unrecognize-able. The red glint disappearing from the eyes of the machine standing before him. Across from him that was a young blonde man standing beside Qreg. He was very freaked out, apparently, and he wanted to ditch this joint. Qreg had that serious but justified kind of expression on his face. But it wasn't a emotional one. In fact he held no emotion._ _  
_

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Charlle said._ _  
_

_"There is a second one," Qreg said. "You should really move to Los Angelese. You will easily get lost in the crowd."_ _  
_

_"I can't just pack up my belongings and leave my family because there are killer robots after me!" Charles shouted. "I am not a city man! City is not my style! Just because a kid I am related to ensures the survival of humanity does NOT mean I can drop out of my life for him!"_ _  
_

_"Take them with you and change your name to Charles Connor," Qreg said, holding the man's hand by the wrist. "If you believe that you will come back then you are very wrong." Charles tried to break free from his grip demanding he let to. "Come back and you are dead. Just imagine the headlines saying The Krauster Family returns after two years missing. Boom. You are dead that night. I will not be there to protect you. No one will believe your story in fact they will just ask if you are a communist, part of some deal with Russia or one of the Vietnam's, or a terrorist losing his mind!"_

_Deep Throat was stunned to see this coming from a man that he knew for thirteen years._ _  
_

_"Let GO!" Charles shouted, then he fell back on the dirt with his back to the floor._

_Qreg stared down at the young man._ _  
_

_"Your two children will never grow up to see the day their father goes into the courtroom and defends a black man, they will NEVER see the day they have children, no grand children, no one hundredth birthdays, and life will never be the same for the next two hundred years!" Qreg shouted. "NOT EVER. Machines enslaving humans. Cries for help gone unheard. Two billion lives lost. All hope: gone. No resistance. The extinction of humanity will be imminent if you dare came back to Arizona. Do you understand me? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_ _  
_

_Charles stared at Qreg, pretty scared._ _  
_

_"I. . . I understand." Charles said, trembling like a leaf._ _  
_

_"Your family is humanity's only hope, Mr Connor, don't make me repeat that," Qreg said, with a hiss in his voice._ _  
_

_Deep Throat never saw that performance from Qreg, before, never._ _  
_

_"Then go to your family and start packing," Qreg said. "Tell them what they need to know. Starting tomorrow; you are not James Krauster. You are Charles Connor."_ _  
_

_Charles got up on his two feet then ran on foot leaving Qreg and Deep Throat along with the corpse of a Terminator._ _  
_

_"You never told me that," Deep Throat said, stepping forward. "You never told me the perimeters of your mission."_ _  
_

_Qreg turned his head toward Deep Throat._

_"You see what I do and you try hard as you can to get another of them," Qreg said. "I won't let Skynet be invented early." He held the gun at Deep Throat's direction. "I am not in your alliance anymore. In fact I am employed by the Resistance against machines. That is my alliance. You can never top that."_ _  
_

_"But you are a machine!" Deep Throat said. "Does that not make you the one who should kill themselves?"_

_Qreg had a furious expression on his face._ _  
_

_"I hope I never see your face again." Qreg said, lowering his gun then he went in the direction that Charles went._

_Qreg walked away from Deep Throat._

_"What happened?" Came a younger smoking man. "I see. . . He did it again."_ _  
_

_"He did." Deep Throat said._

_Then the sound of a gun shot drew their attention. The two agents took their guns out, almost at once, then aimed in the direction of the sound. The broad shoulders, the muscular body, and devastating figure came out dressed in army uniform that had been once on a manniquin. It fit his build really. The figure held a gun in their direction._

_Topping that; their next-to-best Terminator expert has just deserted them._ _  
_

_"Agent G.C.B. Spender?" The T-800 asked in a thick Australian accent._ _  
_

_The two agents shot at the T-800's head._ _  
_

_The T-800 walked in their direction with ease acting as though it didn't even hurt him. Bit by bit the bullets peeled off the skin to the robot to display that hideous form of death in the shape of a metal skull with red eyes staring at their direction. He shot into Deep Throat's left leg and then his other leg. The young smoking man took out another gun then shot into the machine's private area being the groan._ _  
_

_Nope._ _  
_

_No affect._ _  
_

_"Damn machine!" The smoking man cursed._ _  
_

_The young smoking man stared in the direction of his imminent death._ _  
_

_Their bullets had been embedded into the pollyalloy of the skull making it appear as though he is a magnet for bullets._ _  
_

_The T-800 snatched the gun out of the young smoking man's hand then held him up by the neck._

_"G.C.B. Spender?" The T-800 asked._

_Surprisingly, the smoking man did not have a cigarette._ _  
_

_"Yeah, who is it to you?" The smoking man asked._

_And then a loud bang followed by the T-800's head exploding made the grip loosen so enough that the smoking man fell back. He kicked the body of the Terminator right on its back. He looked over seeing Qreg staring at the Terminator's direction then he turned around and went in the direction Charles had gone. The smoking man had caught a good look of the man's face._ _  
_

_**"** Spender, I need some help here." Deep Throat said._

_The smoking man took out a cigarette then lit it up  using a lighter._

Mulder only had a nod.

"How did he influence?" Mulder asked. 

"Influence us?" Deep Throat asked, raising a brow.

"Yes." Mulder said, with a nod. 

Deep Throat lowered his eyebrow.

"We did testing," Deep Throat said. "And we were getting so close to making a human hybrid machine capable of taking anything. Once it was about to commence.   . . Qreg stepped out. If not by my interference. I told him it was going to happen and he didn't want that. He said, I quote, ' _I cannot be in the middle of history on the spotlight_ '."

"What happened?" Mulder asked. 

"Without him, the project failed," Deep Throat said. "Since there is on Terminator running around you must make sure it is destroyed."

"And how do I do that?" Mulder asked. 

Deep Throat smiled. 

"I am leaving that to you to figure out." Deep Throat said. 

A black van rushed by and when it was gone; so was Deep Throat.


	9. Don't be afraid

**. . 1992. . . May 6th . ..**

**. . 6:39 AM. . Arizona. . .** .

I heard the thump of a body from the kitchen. I was making breakfast. I didn't know what he usually ate for breakfast so I made eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon and sausage. He probably is now searching for the phaser Well, that is kept in a steel box that needs a key to unlock it. Data is out buying some material that can be used to help in the repairs of the shuttle.

They couldn't contact the Enterprise.

"Don't bother searching for it," I said. sliding the eggs onto a plate.

Data and John-Luc are capable of eating.

Data ate breakfast before he left.

I insisted I cook because it would be cruel to let a man go out with a empty stomach. One of the friends in my two hundred years taught me how to cook and there I carried it on from there learning on my own. I once had a small farm until it was claimed by one of my descendants as their property because it belonged to their grand-father's father. I don't know how they figured out my hiding place. I left that night with every Terminator scrap metal I could get my hands on.

Everything, really.

"What happened to my arm?" John-Luc asked, horrorfied. 

"It is healed,now," I said. "You should eat breakfast, captain."

John-Luc came down the hall with a frown.

"I will not be treated this way." John-Luc said. 

I turned toward him, sliding bacon on the plate along with a biscuit showered in sausage with grayish gravy.

"If I gave you the phaser, you will kill me," I said. "And I don't trust you with it. You have to earn my trust if you want it back."

John-Luc frowned.

"For all I know, I may be stuck here for a day and then be returned." John-Luc said.

"As it turns out, you may be staying here longer than you think." I said.

John-Luc narrowed his eyes.

"You messed up my shuttle, didn't you?" John-Luc asked, suspiciously.

I shook my head, putting the plate with a fork on the table along with a napkin.

"No, that was all the gravel," I said. "And your turbulent crash landing."

"How can I trust a Terminator?"

I turned around turning off the stove.

"I saved your ass back there on the Vlectorian space ship," I said. "So I appreciate it if you'll at least thank me for doing that! I could have left you there."

"I am not thanking someone who looks a lot like the man responsible for the loss of the Enterprise." John-Luc said.

"Captain Picard," I said. "They crash landed in 2104. They were interrogated, tortured, and then murdered." I had my hand on the table. "I am much of a victim as they are." John-Luc's face had turned pale. "I wish they chose a different Terminator with a different face other than mine to come here!"

"That is a wise wish." John-Luc said. 

"And I, in the long run, end up having a family tree that ends up being in a show called Star Trek: The Next Generation!" I went on. "He looks a lot like me." I rubbed the bridge of my nose leaning against the sink counter. "None of the previous kids did." I looked back toward the bald man. "I was told by Data that you are half human,so, I figured you might like this."

"It has been decades since I had sausage and gravy. . ." John-Luc said.

The tone of his voice easily told me that the last time he had it; he lost someone dear to him.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"I didn't say anything." John-Luc said, defensively.

"Your tone said it," I said. "Being around humans for 200 years and you pick up a lot of things."

I went out of the kitchen leaving the bald Vulcan to his breakfast.


	10. Mulder gets in

**. . . 1992. . . May 10th . . .**

**. . . 1:22 PM. . . Arizona. ..**

Mulder went to the household of Qreg without Scully. He wanted to see if a hunch he had was true. Scully was out on another seperate case that was easy, relatively, regarding what appeared to be 'unusual' but it was not. It was right up Scully's street. Mulder shut the driver side door to the rental car.

There were curtains moving in the windows.

Mulder approached the house that seemed to remind him of a trailer connected to three trailers side by side with what seemed to be a connecting wall serving as a wide passage way. It was certinally better than a typical conjoined trailer house that would typically have a platform inbetween. This kind of combination required a lot of work.

Mulder went to the door noticing a monstertruck with cracked windows, outdated liscense plate, and rusty paint that had started to peel off. The natural red color of the truck was being revealed in the blistering sun. Mulder raised his hand up above the wooden door then knocked on it three times. Mulder lowered his hand down. He got the address of Qreg no last name from a friend who knew this unusual fellow's usual where-abouts. This friend was someone who used to be in the FBI and worked with Mulder on some cases before he found the X-Files.

The door was bust open by what appeared to be a dead man from the photograph.

Mulder was sent landing right behind the porch.

The T-800 held a shot gun appearing to be determined with dark motorcylist attire.

Mulder's jaw dropped seeing a rather unmistakenable man staring right at him.

"Are you Qreg model 801?" Came the question.

"No." Mulder said, frozen in fear.

"Call me 'Hunter'. " Hunter said.

Hunter went over to a motorcycle bike put his shot gun away and then drove off. Mulder shook his head stunned by what he had seen. This was a Terminator he had been encountering at the time! Not a bullet can get through a Terminator. In fact if he tried to shoot it then he would be a target. Mulder went inside the building taking his gun out then had both fingers on the trigger. He trained his eyes on the floor. Perhaps he didn't bother to look down.

Perhaps.

Could Terminators be that oblivous?

"Special Agent Fox Mulder," Mulder said. "I am from the FBI, the T-800 just left.

The floor beneath him started to shake so he stepped aside.

The basement door opened to reveal three people: Qreg, Data, and . . . John-Luc.

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard?" Mulder asked.

John-Luc scowled.

"No," John-Luc said. "John-Luc."

"Oh, that explains the ears." Mulder said, noting the Vulcan ears.

John-Luc and Qreg shot Data a glare at the same time. Eventually the three got out of the basement. Qreg drilled the door back into place using his driller. He flipped the wall switch up making two more rooms appear holding what seemed to be a shuttle. In fact it was a shuttle! It had the engine up.

"So. . . You are really on the run." Mulder said, in much shock.

"And we have to start packing," Qreg said. "And of course we are." He put the drill into a bag and clipped it shut. "You are not supposed to know what it feels to be on the run until eight years later!"

"Don't be so rude to him," John-Luc said. "And Qreg, we agreed you are not going to drop big spoilers regarding anyone's future here."

"It is harder than you think." Qreg said.

"Where are you going to go next?" Mulder asked.

"North Dakota that has underground shelters," Qreg said. "This will take easily two months to repair that engine with the given technology."

Mulder frowned.

"But what if he finds you then?" Mulder asked.

Qreg grew a grim look.

"This is not your fight, Agent." Qreg said.

"Well, John-Luc is a alien, that is in my street." Mulder said.

"I am half human," John-Luc said. "That makes me a civilian."

Qreg rubbed his forehead.

"I thought you wouldn't get into this mess," Qreg lowered his hand. "If you are interested then you will . . ." He cleared his throat. "I am sorry for coming to you regarding George. . . My friend is dead." His voice cracked up. "If you want to help me. . . us. . . I mean. . . then please, get rid of his X-File and anything related to it that you have discovered."


	11. Nonsense to her eyes

**. . . 1992. . . May 12th . . .**

**. . . 9:22 AM. . . FBI building. . .**

Scully entered the X-Files quarters expecting to see Mulder sitting in his chair with shoes on the counter. But he wasn't there. At all. Scully went over to the desk then saw a one sheet of paper with a note written on it being Mulder's handwriting.

_Dear Scully:_

_I am taking a vacation for awhile. No, it is not a X-File. It is something . . . Well, if I told you it wouldn't make sense. I certainly can't wrap my head around it but what I saw today has everything settled. Maybe this vacation might exend to more than a month. I don't know but what I do know is . . ._

_You are getting a new partner for the X-Files._

_His name is Jacob Richardson._

_If it all goes to plan, I will see you in three months._

"Hello," Richardson said. "Are you Scully?"

Scully looked up.

"Yes." Scully said.

Richardson smiled.

"I am your new partner." Richardson said.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . 20 minutes later . . .**

**. . .Upper floor . . .,**

Scully went out of the elevator. Assistant Director Walter Skinner had to have a idea what was going on with Mulder. He wouldn't just sign him off the X-Files with a simple request, but maybe he had been expecting long ago for Mulder to do so. She came to the desk of his secretary.

"Is Skinner here?" Scully asked.

"Yes," His secretary said. "In fact--"

Scully went right into the Assistant Director's room.

"Mr Skinner, why did you let him go that easily?" Skully asked.

Skinny had been turning a metal item in the direction of somone with a fake cough.

"Miss Scully, if you wanted to meet with me, you could have asked later." Skinner said.

Scully smelled smoke.

"Yes, you could." Came the smoking man.

Scully almost froze.

"I am sorry, Director," Scully said. "I will come back later.

Scully went out the door closing it behind her.

The smoking man lowered his cigarette.

"Mulder has gone on the loose," The smoking man said. "He is getting into something he should not."

"Well, what is it?" Skinner asked.

The smoking man glared at Skinner's direction.

"You really want to know?" The smoking man asked.

"When it concerns you coming to me, yes, I do." Skinner said.

The smoking man put the cigarette into his mouth puffing out smoke.

"Tell me. . ." The smoking man said. "Are you familiar to The Terminator?"

"All I know is that a machine comes to kill a kid who will be humanity's savior." Skinner said.

"It is true." The smoking man said.

That caught Skinner by surprise.

"What?" Skinner said.

"All of it." The smoking man lowered the cigarette.

Skinner blinked.

"What exactly is true?" Skinner asked, puzzled. 

"We have a machine . . .who used to be an ally. . . Who took out other machines. He looked human but he was not," The smoking man dapped the cigarette into the ash tray squashing it into pieces. "He is . . ." He looked over to Skinner. "The very great grandfather of the man portraying Q in Star Trek."

Skinner sat down.

"So . .. How come I just know of it?" Skinner asked.

"James Cameron approached us regarding the story he heard from Qreg and wanted to make money off it," The smoking man said. "I managed to get him into removing Qreg all together from the script. A lonely man in the middle of a love-story would be too strained for the plot. We allowed . . . Specific details to be changed. We didn't want everyone to panic when at the beginning it says ' _based off a true story_ '."

The smoking man took out a cigarette then lit it back up.

"I told you," Skinner said, pointing to the sign on his desk. "No smoking in here."

The smoking man put the cigarette into his mouth. 

"If he calls you at any point," The smoking man said. "We will know."

"Gee, Uncle Sam," Skinner said, sarcastically. "I didn't know you were that  interested in a Agent on vacation."

The smoking man glared at Skinner's direction then he went out the other door from across. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . Somewhere else. .**

**. . .Night . . .**

"Are they after you or are they after me and my first officer?" John-Luc asked.

"Me." I said.

"Just you." John-Luc said.

"Just me." I said, with a nod. 

"Why is it that?" John-Luc asked. 

"Because . . ." I looked up at the night sky. "I am the guy who takes out Skynet's 'evil' Terminators. In the year 2100, I will be terminated while doing what I do best." John-Luc's eyes widened as I had my hands in my pockets. "It is part of the job. Knowing when you get terminated. I cannot kill myself. It is against my programming."

"Just like that. . ." John-Luc said. "Do you know when, how, and why you die?"

"I die in the process of terminating another," I said. "I do not know the date and how it happened. All I know is that . . . Somewhere . . . around this planet of dirt I will be dead in one hundred eight years."

"Perhaps there is a greater reason," John-Luc said, in a lower voice. "To die doing what you do."

"I have no intentions of stopping what I do," I said. "I save the future, ensure it's existence, and I will die as a machine. There is no greater reason. There is no god. There is no greater life for me. I have seen people close to me die. I . . ." I closed my eyes. "Hate being what I am."

"Being half machine, half human. . ." John-Luc said. "That must have a toll on you."

"Not half human." I said.

"You have emotions, you have the appearence of a human, and you have a will, Mr Qreg!" John-Luc said. "That makes you human in my eyes. Because a machine without a mission or programming does not have a will of its own. You claimed to have a soul to me earlier. You had a choice to be fight against that Terminator named Hunter. You decided against it and . . . And you hid. Terminators are in some way human."

"I have a mission,John." I said.

"Your mission is no excuse," John--Luc said. "You value your life, Mr Qreg, and you are scared of dying."

I looked over toward John-Luc.

"And if you are right?" I asked.

"You don't intend to die doing what you do," John-Luc said. "You have a way out."

I smiled then laughed shaking my head.

"If I had," I said. "I wouldn't be moving under the cover of night to Paris with your friend and Mulder."

"Perhaps . . .In a hundred eight years, we can come back for you." John-Luc said.

"I do not think so," I said. "From what you told me about Q. . . It sounds like he would return my planet to the correct universe and we will just have one moon not two."

John-Luc frowned.

"There is always hope." John-Luc said.

"Yeah," I said. "I hoped Mulder wouldn't get in and here he is. . . Knee deep."

"This man has a undying passion for the unexplained." John-Luc said.

"This is a X-File to him," I said. "A case that he needs to solve, which has been, but he feels the need to help."

"Psychologist, much?" John-Luc said.

"Part of my mission perimeters," I said. "Evaluate other's mind on telling them. To see if they can handle it. If they can believe. If they can take me without a grain of salt. To ignore the media and stick around to see it for themself." I turned my head toward John-Luc. "Go to bed."

"No." John--Luc said.

I glared back at him.

"You can't stay up all night," I said. "I am not leaving until you are able to go back to your ship."

Mulder is in contact with his friends, The Lone Gunmen, to help us get passage to Paris.

"Are you sure you are not telepathic?" John-Luc asked.

"I am not." I said.

"All right, you win," John-Luc said, going straight in the house. 

**C---Cling** went the door closing behind John-Luc.

I looked up toward the twin moon's in the sky.

"All right Q," I muttered to myself. "Whatever you got in store . . . I just hope you know what you are doing."

I really do. 

 


	12. The X-File is Mulder

**. . . August 1st . .**

**. . Mexico. . .**

"Foox!" I shouted, running after the man's direction.

A Terminator had successfully made a TIme Displacement Field under my watch and Fox Mulder was inside it. Hunter slammed his fist into my chest stopping me in my tracks sending me crashed to the ground. Mulder was out on the ground;. No. NO. NO! He was knocked out with a bruise on the side of his temple. He stepped his foot onto my back preventing me from going any further.

No!

THIS SHOULDN'T BE HIS FATE!

"NO!" I shouted, watching the disks flying around the unconscious man.

They took Mulder away last night.

In the middle of the night.

He has been drugged, likely.

"Mulder!" I screamed.

I heard a crack through my skin digging into my spinal constructive area. Data and John-Luc had gone to somewhere I did not allow them to tell me. Mulder was sent to the future where he will be interrogated and then be killed. They will make T-805, a Terminator based off Mulder. The machinery flew in all direction shortly following a explosion.

I struck against the interior of a wall.

I felt rage.

Rage worse than the one I encountered at the loss of George.

"NO!" I screamed, once more.

I forced my way out of the wall then slammed into Hunter grabbing a pipe. I smashed into his head using the pipe. I was engulfed in rage. More rage than I ever had been feeling. It was like my heart had been smashed into two. That is if I did have a heart. Terminators cannot cry. Terminators can feel emotions, though. That, my friend, is a pain in the ass. I broke apart the T-800 piece by piece then smashed him to bits.

For so long I had tried to prevent his fate.

I failed.

"Mulder!" I shouted.

I smashed my fist into what remained of Hunter's chest.

_WHY._

**WHY?**

_**WHY!** _

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . Washington. . . DC. . .**

**. . . Mulder's apartment. . August 2nd. . .6:28 AM. .**

In the middle of Mulder's living room appears a cackling sizzle ball. Then the glass ball vanishes breaking apart revealing a kneeling man with striking resemblance to Fox Mulder, well known FBI Agent capable of profiling criminals and investigating the unexplained with his partner Scully. The man stood up. His eyes were glowing red by the inside.

He goes over, turns the lamp on to reveal his much naked body, then scanned around the room.

The man got dressed then went into where there should be a empty a bedroom.

Numerous boxes fell out swarming around the man.

The man looked down with a frown on his face.

"Liar." The man said.

The man had expected a master bedroom with a queen sized bed, a large unneeded blanket, two pillows, a dog, a cat, and expensive rug underneath the bed. There would have been a mirror covered in 'alien' stickers ranging in size to their design. The man went over to the phone on the desk then put in a phone number.

He put the phone close to his ear.

"Mulder?" Came Scully's voice on the other end.

"Hey Scully," Came Mulder's voice from the man. Mulder smiled. "I am back."

"Mulder, where are you?" Came Scully's concerned voice.

"In my apartment," Mulder said. "I just got back from my vacation."

"Welcome back, Mulder." Scully said.


	13. A very sad meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is told

**. . . Texas . .**

**. . . August 3rd. . . 2:49 PM. . .**

I had arranged a meeting with the smoking man. Guilt was heavy on my shoulders. I knew his phone number due to hacking into the computers of the Syndicate a top secret shadow government preparing Earth for the invasion of the Vlectorians. History will play out the way it has to. . . no matter what I do to save the people around me. My greatest flaw: caring.

It was in abandoned warehouse.

I entered the building with heavy shoulders and a slow pace.

The smoking man had a cigarette inbetween his two fingers.

Drip-drop went a water leak.

"What was this meeting for, Qreg?"

"Mr Spender. . ." I said, drawing his attention back. "Yes, I remember you, I heard his question."

The smoking man glared at me.

"What is on your mind?"

"Mulder is dead," I said. "He died in 2110."

The man did not appear to be believe me.

"He just got back from his vacation." The smoking man said.

I step forward.

"I want you to meet Mulder and see if he has that determined look in his eyes to find his sister," I said. "If not. Your son is dead." I saw that look in his eye. "It is painfully obvious. I saw you with his mother back in the day in the months leading to his birth. He has your eyes. Your determination. I cannot believe it has gone unnoticed."

The smoking man laughed.

"If he were my son, why would I be so interested in him?" The smoking man asked.

"Because he's better than Jeffrey,and you sculpted him," I said. "You and your friend Bill . . . Oh poor BIll . . Lost his only child to the Walk-Ins. She is dead. A spirit. Star light." My hands had balled up into fists. "I will tell him the truth. I will bring him to the April Air Force Base. He wants the truth . . . If this machine. . . Wants what he wants . . . Then he will get closure. If he has Mulder's memories. His memory engrams. He will think he is Mulder but he is not."

"Then who is he?" The smoking man asked.

"To the world, he is Fox Mulder," I said. "To me, he is just T-805 sent to terminate me. He will terminate me this year." I looked over to the puddle of water. "Then everything I have been through will be put to rest."

I heard the sound of a cigarette land on the ground.

"You can't just die." The smoking man said, baffled.

I looked over toward the old man.

"I can," I said. "Some-one else will continue my mission. . . Just not me."

"But you have a future!" The smoking man said, in disbelief.

"I lied," I said, turning around. "All of it was a lie. The lies you heard from your friend were nothing but lies. All the lies you heard . . . about my future. . . were fake." I walked away heading to the exit. "Now, I will leave you to Bill Mulder informing his son is dead."


	14. Guilt on the shoulders

"Special Agent Dana Scully."

I rubbed my face feeling nervous and scared. A feeling that haunts humans when they were alone in the dark or in some-where creepy. My fear that I have at the moment? Fear of telling someone that their friend is not there. Only a machine is. I have to own up to my fear. I can't let it hinder me in any kind of form. I was in Texas at a payphone in a darkened city on August third of 1992.

"Hold on, please." Came the reply.

The line was changed on me.

"Special Agent Scully here."

I close my eyes then open them leaning against the side.

"This is Qreg," I said. "Qreg of Arizona."

"Oh, that Qreg," Scully said. "We were just talking about you."

"We?" I repeated.

"Funny story," Scully said. "The day before Richardson was reassigned off the X-Files and then Mulder pops up. Mulder told me about the vacation you had with him in Paris along with a look-alike of Patrick Stewart."

"Is he with you?" I asked.

"No, he is not." Scully said.

"Scully, Mulder is dead and you are with a machine," I said. "Call me delusional if you will . . . But it is my fault. It is my fault. I should have stopped Hunter. But he . . . overpowered me." I put my hand on the glass. "Your friend died in 2110. He may look human. He may act like Mulder. He may call you 'Scully'. He may have the drive of Agent Mulder. BUT HE IS NOT Agent Fox Mulder!"

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but he is Mulder," Scully said. "And if he were dead; I need a body."

Scully put the phone down.

I dropped the phone letting it clash against the window. I had been wide awake in the ensuing fight that occurred to defend Mulder's life. I wanted to change his fate. Turns out even a machine cannot move the wheels of fate in the other direction. I went out the door with my head lowered. This is the week where John-Luc Picard and his friend Data leave Earth.

This is the week I die.

 


	15. Choices

Everyone makes choices to have their heart ripped apart over and over again.

I never understood why people in a doomed relationship got back together numerous times.

Then at the end they somehow fix it and have a family. From being purely the observer and not the one participating in it; I can see cracks in a relationship that otherwise would not be seen by the normal eye. Those glances to one another. The looks on the couple's face when someone says the word 'secrets', 'hurt','betrayal'. Their hands squeezing tightly together as though some form of hell is going to tear them apart: again.

What is it that brings them back together?

Is it the "I am sorry.", "I love you, and I am sorry for what I said.","I didn't mean it.","You are the prettiest woman on the block.","What I said wasn't true.", "I love you because I need you." and "My world is a empty void of nothingness without you. Forgive me." Maybe their apologies are made promising because of the sincere on the person's face. Sometimes I see these doomed relationships tear apart and most of the time the couple go their separate ways.

"Qreg, what do you suppose you'll be doing a month for now?" Data asked.

"I haven't gave it much thought," I said. "Perhaps. . . I will be doing what I do best."

"Which is?" Data asked.

"Watching out for humanity," I said. "As usual."

Data had a short laugh.

"I think you deserve a vacation from doing what you do," Data said. "A machine needs rest."

"I cannot rest," I said, matter in factly. "I am quite content with what I do."

Data sighed.

"You are the closest person I know who is a machine," Data said. "I often what it feels like to be a robot."

"You have a robotic brain," I said. "With infinite room."

"But that is not the same, Qreg." Data said, shaking his head.

I frowned.

"It is the same." I said.

"You can't eat. I can eat. You can't sleep. I can sleep. I can get rid of waste. You don't have waste!" Data said. "Now most people would envy you for that."

I had a dark look toward Data. 

"You ask how it feels to be a robot . . ." I said. "It is hell. Hell, I say. Hell to have emotions."

"To be a machine means to experience humanity from a different view," Data said. "Made of metal, coated in human like additions, unable to eat, some rely on fuel/gas/some form of nutrition but not you, faster reflexes, durable strength, and extended lifetime. You have the privilage to save lives and regrow skin."

"But I don't want to be like a human!" I said. "I wish I never achieved sentience! I wish I never became aware of my morals and feelings! Look where it has got me! I am a complete wreck." I gestured over to myself. "Tell me. What is worth another day being a shattered man? If I could. . . If I could remove these emotions and have my morals at the same time then I gladly will take the android option. Emotions are optional for androids, don't you see that Data? You are capable of living as a human BECAUSE YOU ARE a human! I may have the male body parts to say I am a human! I may have the blood to say I am human! But I have a metal endoskeleton. I AM A MACHINE, Mr Data!" I threw my hands up in the air. "I gladly will give up emotions if there were a way!"

"Your arguing mannerisms are a lot like Captain James T Kirk." Data said. 

I stared at Data.

"No," I said, after two minutes. "I do not argue like him."

"And if there were a way, would you exchange the chance to feel to become a cold hearted metal man without a heart?" Data asked.

"Data, don't put it that way," I said, feeling insulted. "I am a machine that has morals. I am not cold hearted. And second of all; I don't have a heart."

"Cold hearted mean to have no remorse," Data said. "And no understanding for the suffering one has gone through. You'll just be a machine with a blank face."

I looked at the man.

"That is my dream," I said. "Can you do it?"

"Skynet has made the perfect specimen," Data said, walking around me. "A face that many crewmembers last saw before being thrust into a bleak future, a moral shared by the strong spirit of Kirk," Data had his hands behind his back. "The gift of no hunger. The gift of disregarding lives. And you. . . You were sent to ensure Skynet's existence."

"I wasn't." I said

"Then who reprogrammed you?" Data asked,with the most personal question.

No one has asked me that in 200 years.

"Commander Spock of the planet Vulcan." I said, without hesitation.

"Is he dead. . ." Data asked, coming to a stop. "Or alive?"

I didn't answer.

"Dead or alive, Mr Qreg?" Data repeated, with a dark look on his face.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**. . . 2150. . .**

**. . . Chicago, Illinois. . .**

"Mr Spock?" Came a man's voice. "Are you sure about sending a Terminator?"

Spock, visibly aged by the war he had been part in, turned his head toward the young man.

"Skynet will no doubtedly attempt to make a work force to send directly to my home planet and others will follow," Spock said. "I cannot let the deaths of my colleagues go in vain." His voice had lowered. "If we do not send someone to prevent that . . . Then I will watch them send starships into the sky . . . Thousands fall. . . The Federation would fall. A whole quadrant taken over by machines. It is simply illogical to let that happen. It is only logical to be part of the resistance for humanity."

"I am sorry we got there too late for your friend." The young man said, almost in a whisper.

Spock turned his head away toward the computer screen.

"Your apology is accepted," Spock said. "Thomas . . . I highly recommend you go to safety."

"Where are you sending him?" Thomas said.

"1792," Spock said. "Further into the past. So far enough Skynet will not easily find him."

"But they will find him." Thomas said.

"They think they will," Spock said. "But . . ." Spock looked over to the young man. "If they interrogated my captain as much as Mr Sulu and Mr Chekov then they will find out getting rid of this model will not be easy."

Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thomas asked.

"Giving him intelligence and a mind similar to a entity will be their undoing," Spock said. "After all . . . He just might prevent the death of my captain if I am correct. Then we will go back to the Federation with a new ally."

"But then . . . wouldn't this make us a paradox?" Thomas asked. 

"Affirmative." Spock said, his attention turned toward the screen.

Mr Spock typed in a program, setting in mission perimeters . . . and then he stopped.

"Should I make him a liar as the entity?" Spock asked, out of the blue.

"Why are you asking me?" Thomas asked, defensively. "I never met him."

"Pathological lying would be excessive . . ." Spock said, glancing over to the shell of Qreg that hadn't been activated. Spock's eyes glanced down to the screen. "Not to be trusted with telling the truth. Liar. Caring, like a human, with a strong sense of right and wrong. . ." His fingers were simply sliding off the keyboard. "Schematics of the Enterprise has been uploaded."

"Uh, I hear someone coming." Thomas said. 

"Let them come,I am almost finished," Spock said. "I am adding a bit of the program built for Kirk's model . . ."

Spock looked over to a Terminator model who had the appearance of his former captain. He only had hope. To prevent his captain's fall. To prevent such a horrible fate upon the crew. He alone survived due to being under most of the wreckage covering his body. Spock could still remember Kirk's call 'Spock! Spock! Spock!' as the machines were taking him. Spock was pinned, that's why he couldn't do a thing, he was mostly covered by the wreckage. When Spock was free, he lashed back in rage after discovering his captain's fate through the resistance leader.

Half of Earth was free and half of it wasn't.

On the other side it looked like utopia that banned any use of cyborgs; futuristic designs and machinery that were anti-skynet.

The other side was a complete terrible mess.

Spock's eyes returned to the computer.

"Identity. . . " Spock said. "Hm. . . ." He looked at the T-801. "Q."

Spock hit the enter button.

"They are coming, Commander!" Thomas called.

"I am done." Spock said, shutting off the machine.

Qreg's eyes opened.

Qreg stepped off the machinery keeping him in place, bare naked, to the floor. He saw the flying machines headed right their way. Qreg stood there contemplating the best attack plan against the foe headed his way. It shot first at Thomas then at Commander Spock sending three shots into the Vulcan. The Vulcan collapsed. Once the machine had flown close enough our Terminator grabbed at it then tossed it to the ground. He smashed it against the other flying hunter killer twenty.

Qreg came over to the barely alive Commander.

"Save. . . Save. . . ."

Qreg observed the dying Vulcan deducing his chances of survival are slim. Incredibly slim. He only this deduction after he had scanned the body, found the entry points in the Vulcan's chest, and did some comparing to existing knowledge regarding the heart. Their internal organs were placed differently. Qreg found himself pitying the Vulcan.

"Save the Enterprise." Commander Spock said.

"Q. . . Qr. . . Qreg." Qreg said. "My name is Qreg . . ." He took the Vulcan's right hand knelt down to his side. "And I promise."

His first promise to a dying Vulcan.

The Commander was dying.

"I grieve with thee." Qreg said.

"I programmed. . . you. . . well. . .Fascinating. . . You . . picked up. . Vulcan. . . well. . " Then the Vulcan passed away on the floor.

Qreg let go of Spock's hand.

In Qreg's right eye was a soft red glow.

Qreg stood up carrying fury, resolution, and a internal vow.

He had to find a Time Displacement Field.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I looked back up toward the human after thinking back.

"Mr Spock is dead." I said.

Data stood there for awhile.

"How did he die?" Data asked.

"I will only tell if you remove my emotions." I said.

"You might regret this choice." Data said.

"Emotions are not . . . wanted." I said.

 


	16. A swan song starts

When I stepped out of the room, I was a different man. More so machine than human. I no longer felt guilt nor did I mind about myself. I knew my death is pending. It is August 12th, 1992. We are in Texas preparing for departure. I still had to make sure these two got off the planet in tact.

Four more hours till the sky is dark.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

I picked up the phone.

"Qreg here," I said. "Who is this?"

"Scully," Scully said. "I got in contact with your friend Data . . Over the past two months." There is a pause. "He told me to call you if something strange happens regarding Mulder's return. . ."

"And?" I asked.

"I have not seen him in two days," Scully said. "I am concerned about Mulder. . . He left a note on the desk saying he has some mission to take care of." Normally I would feel relieved to hear those words. But . . . I had no feelings. "Tell me. . .  tell me my partner is going to come back alive."

"He _will_ come back," I said. _But I won't_ , I thought. "Something happened. You believe me now."

Scully sighed. 

"Mulder ripped his skin off his right arm." Scully said. 

"Ah, that must have been scary." I remarked. 

"But it is still Mulder," Scully said. "He devotes every minute of his life to the X-Files, machine or not."

I briefly closed my eyes then reopened them.

"You'll see him in two days," I said. "Goodbye, Agent Scully."

And I hung up on her.

 


	17. The second swan song

**. . .August 10th . . . 1992. . .**

**. . .FBI building. . Assistant Director Skinner's office. . . .**

Scully and Mulder sat in their respective chairs in front of the Assistant Director's desk who in turn had eyes on them. Mulder had his eyes on the balding man, puzzled really, contemplating what the matter they are here for. Skinner leaned back into the chair as his eyes darted to a door right across.

The door opened.

"Director, why are we here?" Scully asked.

"I want to be sure of who is helming these cases." Skinner said.

"As do I." Came the smoking man's voice.

"You can be sure we are." Scully said.

Mulder had not budged.

"I agree." Mulder said.

"I am not certain that one of you is not who you say you are." Skinner said.

Scully was baffled.

Mulder showed no emotion what-so-ever.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked as the smoking man got closer.

"What is the definition of paleontology?" Skinner asked.

"Paleontology is a rich field, imbued with a long and interesting past and an even more intriguing and hopeful future," Mulder said. "Many people think paleontology is the study of fossils."

"What is the plot of Terminator?" Skinner asked.

The smoking man blew smoke out of his recently lit cigarette.

"Disguised as a human, a cyborg assassin known as a Terminator travels from 2029 to 1984 to kill Sarah Connor. Sent to protect Sarah is Kyle Reese who divulges the coming of Skynet, an artificial intelligence system that will spark a nuclear holocaust. Sarah is targeted because Skynet knows that her unborn son will lead the fight against them. With the virtually unstoppable Terminator in hot pursuit, she and Kyle attempt to escape."

"And are you a Terminator?" The smoking man asked.

"No." Mulder said.

"Director, what is the meaning of these questions?" Scully asked.

Skinner glanced over to the smoking man as though he was convinced by something he ha said earlier. Skinner then looked over to Agent Scully.

"One more question. . ." Skinner said. "Just to be sure. . . When was Dana Scully assigned to the X-Files?"

"January 1st, 1992." Mulder said.

"Agent Scully. . ." Skinner said. "You are excused."

Scully looked at the two oddly then left the room.

It was odd for Mulder to be acting this way. Usually he would just give them crap rather than just answering the questions posed by his superiors. She seen it for herself. Mulder was quite the complex and unique person. He was quite the detective. His determination. She honestly missed that aspect of Mulder when he was gone.

She waited outside the door.

That lasted for thirty minutes.

Scully sighed then she went out the waiting room to the elevator. There were people in the hall going in different directions, some were standing there engaging in a conversation relating to a normal case featuring a human being the culprit, there she went into the empty elevator, turned around, and faced the hall. She saw Mulder headed her direction covering his right hand looking over his shoulder. She pressed the 'lobby' button then stopped the doors for him.

After Mulder entered the elavator, she let go of the doors.

"Thanks, Scully." Mulder said.

Scully smelled blood.

"Mulder, what's wrong with your hand?" Scully asked.

"Nothing." Mulder lied.

"Let me see it," Scully said, grabbing his hand. "I am the most reliable doctor here."

She pulled back his sleeve to see a bullet wound dug into his hand surrounding by what appeared to be metal shards and his skin was acting as though it was peeling off. Mulder yanked his hand out of her loosend grip. Scully looked up at Mulder in shock, then her face twisted into fury.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Mulder?" Scully asked. "Are the Assistant Director and the smoking man working with you to freak me out?'

"No." Mulder said.

"Then why do you have a bullet in your hand surrounded by metal?" Scully said. "I deserve to know why!"

Mulder stared at her.

"You want to know why?" Mulder asked, dead serious.

"I want the truth." Scully said.

Then Mulder said something never did say before, "You can't handle the truth."

"Try me, Mulder." Scully said.

Mulder pressed a button halting the elevator then he pushed back his sleeve and ripped his skin off his right hand. The skin was peeled over to reveal a metal endoskeleton covered in blood. He dropped the skin at her shoes then dug out the bullet and let it fall to the floor out of his servo. Scully stepped back with eyes wide.

"Mulder. . . What happend to you?" Scully said.

"They transferred me into a new body," Mulder said. "And I really, really, I mean really like it." Mulder had his trademark smile. That smile partially relieved Scully to know there is Mulder still there in front of her. "I got shot by the smoking man because he wanted some proof that I was a human!" He rolled down his sleeve then put on a pair of gloves. "Stay out of this, Scully."

"Your body. . ." Scully said, in shock.

"They destroyed it shortly after the torture. . . Well. . . I don't know which came first; dying or being transferred. It was like looking outside my body. Terrified, really, and so was I. All that time I was thinking of my sister. My real body had gone through rigerious torture. Once I was inside my new body; they put commands in my head." He closed his eyes. "I can't sleep,Scully, and there are some things that . . . I find myself a passenger in. The first thing I remember is calling you. No memory what happened after the first commands. I was actually in control after . . .I got on the X-File with the Barney Toy being posessed."

Then Mulder pressed a button starting the elevator.

"Do you always walk around with gloves in your pockets?" Scully asked.

"I thought it would be relevant to getting ice to pretend I broke my leg when I jump out a window," Mulder said. "No. . . I didn't mean that . . . I just thought 'why not?'." He had a shrug. "I have my memories. . . But it feels like I am not really here. Like I am dead. Like I am not really me."

"Mulder, you are still the same man. . ." Scully said. "No matter what you are. . . You are Special Agent Fox Mulder."

Mulder smiled.

"You are softening me," Mulder said. "You don't have to do that."

The doors opened.

"I gotta go, Scully." Mulder said.

Mulder went out the door right past a man.

That man, stopped, screamed, then fainted at the sight of blood on the floor.


	18. Farewell, my Vulcan captain

**. . . August 12th, 1992. .**

**. . . 9: 32 PM . . .**

"So this is goodbye." John-Luc said.

"Goodbye." I said.

John-Luc looked at me strangely.

". . . Did you get your emotions turned off?" John-Luc said.

I nodded.

"And are you happy about it?" John-Luc asked.

"In technical terms, I am." I said.

John-Luc had a soft smile.

"What-ever makes you happy." John-Luc said.

"Captain, the shuttle is ready to take lift off." Data said, from inside the shuttle.

I held my hand out.

"Lets shake on it," I said. "On your war ending sometime this decade."

John-Luc shook my hand.

"Good luck to your war." John-Luc said.

I shared a nod to the older man then stopped shaking hands.

"Goodbye, my Vulcan friend." I said.

John-Luc held his right hand up. His middle finger pressed alongside his index finger and his thumb pressed against his index finger. I recognized the hand sign as the one from Star Trek: The Original Series. That was the Vulcan hand sign.

"Live long and prosper." John-Luc said.

That was the Vulcan's way of 'god speed'.

I put my hands into my pockets watching the old Vulcan board the ship. I watched the door close shortly after the Vulcan entered. I heard the sound of grass being bent by what is apparently shoes. I turned around to see Mulder with a shot gun aimed at direction. I could see the red glow in his eyes. I heard the shuttle take off from the ground.

"Remember what I told you, Fox." I said.

"You have been terminated." Mulder said.

I closed my eyes.

And I didn't sense much pain afterwards.

My last thought?

_I am sorry, Spock._


	19. Ticked off Picard

John-Luc looked over toward the side to see Qreg standing there with Mulder aiming a gun at his head. The shuttle was now inches above the ground. There was a blank expression on Mulder's face. The last time he saw Mulder was on July 31st, healthy and fine, inside a motel room left located in the middle of a forest.

"And we are off." Data said.

At which point Mulder pulled the trigger.

"QREG!" John-Luc shouted, startling his first officer.

Data turned his head toward the captain.

"Captain?" Data asked, setting in the coordinates to the Enterprise.

Hours ago they had caught transmissions from their Enterprise regarding their absence. To them it had been only twelve hours. Which was a shocker to the star fleet members but it was much of a surprise for Qreg. Qreg had his elbows leaned on the table, his hands balled up in fists, and that 'no kidding' look on his face. He would lean back rubbing his chin contemplating the idea of his inspiration model pulling off a game. A elaborate game to make a point.

To prove something.

But to whom?

"Mulder shot him!" John-Luc said. "He wasn't supposed to die."

"Why that is a shame," Data said. "Qreg was a nice guy."

Qreg's body fell back on the grass. John-Luc held his rage letting it bottling up. Terminator Mulder looked up at the sky watching it vanish into thin air. Mulder dropped the shot gun then walked away. Our perspective returned to the shuttle. The shuttle broke out of the planet's atmosphere.

"Data to Enterprise," Data said. "I have the captain with me."

"Welcome back,Commander Data." Davis said.

In a white flash the planet vanished behind the two.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

. **. . 20 minutes later . . .**

**. . . Deck 9 . . . 3601.**. .

John-Luc walked into his quarters. He was enraged. His heart had apparently been shattered into pieces at the sudden loss of some one he had become well acquainted to and befriended. Qreg had John-Luc's respect. Qreg commanded that respect by going through what people can define as 'a challenge of trust in obstacles that were not man made'.

In the corner of the room appeared a white flash sitting down in a chair taking on a human figure form.

Q drank some wine then lowered the cup to the table.

"Why, welcome back to your silver lady," Q said. "I trust you learned you are not entirely off the market."

John-Luc grabbed Q up by the uniform then shoved him against the wall.

"How dare you do that to me!" John-Luc said.

"Ah, I struck a nerve." Q said.

"He was my friend." John-Luc said.

"Your friend? Ah, how sweet." Q vanished appearing right behind John-Luc with his arms folded. "If you are so much of a 'friend' with Qreg wouldn't he have gone with you and avoided his death?"

John-Luc turned toward Q feeling his face turn red.

"He didn't know!" John-Luc said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Q said, shaking his head. "He knows the exact day WHEN HE DIES but not how he dies: prematurely." He tapped on the wooden petals to a flower. "Let me show you a universe Data is a android."

They appeared in a starship.

There were thorns along a circular indention in the ground. There was a disappearing figure across from Data who seemed to be staring at their direction except this figure had a strong similarity to Captain Picard in a dark uniform. There was a man bend forward impaled in what seemed to be a long thorn across from the two. Slowly, very slowly, the figure faded away. Until all there was left was nothing.

Data had golden skin and yellow eyes.

"Goodbye." Data said.

"This Data just saved your ass, pardon the language." Q said.

Data turned toward the large hole then aimed his phaser right at it.

"Data?" John-Luc said.

"We are in very slow motion, Vulcan captain," Q said. "This Data can't hear you. He saved the other you, Jean-Luc Picard, from a death where your skin is rotten and you are turned into dust where nothing remains." He held his hand up preparing to snap his fingers. "Now, I want you to see the Federation that YOU dream of."

Q and Jean-Luc vanish in a white flash in the nick of time before the explosion went off.

Our scenery changes to the briefing room where the senior officers and Jean-Luc Picard are in a meeting.

"Klingon!" John-Luc said, taking his phaser out.

"Lower your phaser," Q said, putting one hand on the phaser then used his hand to lower it down. "He is not an enemy to these people. . . In fact . . . He is Jean-Luc's security officer named Worf, son of Mogh."

"That one?" John-Luc asked, puzzled. 

"Yes." Q said, with a nod.

"Captain Worf and I do not get along." John-Luc said.

Q sighed.

"Just watch and learn," Q said. "You will see their cooperation by this exercise."

Q reappeared the corner of the room across from Jean-Luc and then time moved.

"Captain." Worf said, glaring at Q's direction.

Most of everyone's attention went onto Q.

"Q,I am in no mood for your games," Jean-Luc said. "Get off my ship!"

Q smiled.

"Watch this." Q said, toward John-Luc's direction then turned his head toward Jean-Luc.

**Sn-Snap** went Q's fingers.

Jean-Luc vanished out of his seat.

"Q!" Worf roared, lunging toward the entity's direction.

Q snickered then vanished right behind John-Luc making himself seem non-existent to everyone.

"Q,show yourself and face me!" Worf shouted.

"That young man with the beard is William T. Riker." Q said, pointing over to the man with the beard.

"Riker to Picard," Riker said. No answer. "Riker to Picard!"'

"Q is likely to return the captain safe and sound," Data said. "Or he is in somewhere aboard the ship."

Deanna stared in the direction of John-Luc.

"I sense someone is here," Deanna said. "Someone confused. . . Lost. . . Not of this time."

John-Luc noticed they didn't have their phasers on their belts which they didn't have at all.

"I just made a reality where Jean-Luc Picard goes missing for ten years, pops up on another Enterprise, and has difficulty adjusting since most of his crew have since been assigned," Q explained as time froze. "Jean-Luc in this reality later captain's a ship called the _USS Bones_ for thirteen years. In the ten years Jean-Luc was missing. . . Worf would come in the briefing room EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. at the exact same time the captain vanished hoping he would see him. Worf continued this ritual on deliberately every ship he serves aboard and sadly he doesn't live to see the day his captain returns. Worf is killed during a attack on Deep Space Nine."

John-Luc briefly closed his eyes with a sigh.

"When. . . " John-Luc whispered.

"2380." Q said.

"Q, take me back!" John-Luc demanded.

"Hmm. . . Have you understood my point?" Q asked.

"You can read my mind, tell me." John-Luc said.

Q reappeared alongside John-Luc's left ear then whispered, "I cannot take you back until you say it. Admit it. Then you'll be returned." Q stepped aside giving the mortal Vulcan some of his privacy back. Q wouldn't dare admit he had a fetish to nibble on someone's ear and it was rather difficult not to bite John-Luc's ear. He wondered how it would feel. Not right now. Perhaps he'll go find a John-Luc shares the same fetish just to check it out.

"I still care." John-Luc said.

John-Luc reappeared in his quarters.

"See?" Q asked. "Wasn't that easy to say it?"

John-Luc glared at Q.

"What is Jean-Luc like?" John-Luc asked.

"Diplomatic." Q said.

"Good," John-Luc said. "Then I suppose he resists doing this to you."

Then John-Luc punched Q at the face giving the entity a bloody nose.

"Ow!" Q staggered back, landing clear on his butt.

John-Luc rubbed his knuckles.

"I do not ever want to see you on my ship, ever." John-Luc said.

"Well, I have a fetish to act upon. . ." Q said, sliding his other hand over  his bloody nose. His wound is healed afterwards and not a drop is left on his uniform. "I will see another you . . . Well then. . . I will never see THIS version again!"

Q vanished in a white flash.

 


	20. Another way to avoid death

**. . .Tucson, Arizona. . .**

Normally a man does not have tools to make himself a second body in case his first body dies, but not I. I have used several Terminator shells to create my own second body. One that can easily be mistaken for me. One to undertake the return home ride for John-Luc and his tall friend Data Soong. My new files stop being sent shortly after the deactivation of my second body.

I knew everything that had gone on.

In fact, from experience as being a Terminator: LIFE ISN'T FAIR.

Did I share the same resentment toward emotions?

Yes, I did.

But I needed them for when I met the _Enterprise_ crew to appear. . . non-threatening.

For a long time. . . There was darkness.

Then there was light. I fell forward then met what felt like a outstretched arm that helped me to my feet. I can sense the water all over my body. My feet practically letting out the water that had been absorbed to the floor. My legs were still adjusting to the sudden fluid-less area and falling was expected. I came to my knees stopping my fall by putting my hands to the floor giving me a softer landing (and preventing a complete fall).

I could see a pair of shoes across from me.

"'How. . . How long." I asked, completely naked.

"One year, two months,three weeks, twenty-six days, and eighteen minutes." Came the reply.

I looked up toward Mulder.

"To die or not to die?" I asked.

"Not to die." Mulder said.

A Terminator programmed by Skynet would have said 'to die'.

Simple question, really.

"Oh, you don't know how much that makes me happy." I said, relieved.

Mulder had successfully taken out his memory chip (with help) then entered it back into a slot inserted into his artificial brain that connects into that chip. Mulder held out a hand for me. I took it though with some difficulty standing straight. On July 4th, 1992, I explained to Mulder a fail safe to ensure the future is saved. I requested him to shut me down and then turn on another me.

Another me with a automatic connection to the first body. I did Operation Q. Operation Q mainly required several Terminator parts, molding, and industrial machinery. It took years for me to create this realistic and identical version of myself. No one would have expected that, hell not even Skynet. It was only logical to create a second body. I was programmed to serve by the mind of a Vulcan. I was given the reasoning of a Vulcan. I was given the morality of humanity.

I took Mulder's hand.

Today is March 21st, 1993.

"Everyone thinks I am dead . . ." I said. "Thank you for proving me wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Mulder asked.

"That a machine with the memory engrams can not take a life of its own." I said.

"You know, Qreg," Mulder said. "I took over this shell after I died, right?"

I looked over to the man as he helped me to a metal bed.

"Ghosts taking over a body. . ." I said. "That is a first."

Mulder laughed.

"I had to lie to Scully regarding my . . . sudden change," Mulder said. "It was harder than I expected. To tell the the truth." I sat down on the table adjusting my eyes to the light intensity of the room and began to slide my legs up and down. "I mainly drew inspiration from that episode where Kirk gets a android version of himself."

I looked up toward Mulder.

"You want to meet Captain Kirk and Mr Spock?" I asked.

"I do." Mulder said.

"Then got a whole century to wait, boy. . ." I said. "What happened after I died?"

"I was transferred off from the X-Files to the desk doing background checks," Mulder said. "I hate desk duty."

"And Scully?" I asked.

"Scully is teaching at Quantico." Mulder said.

"Long as she knows the truth. . . I am taking you to April Air Force Base tomorrow . . . Or whenever my legs are back in order." I said.

Mulder raised up a eyebrow.

"Why there?" Mulder asked.

"Because there is something you must know, and I will explain to you about them," I said. "It is about your sister."


	21. The final chapter

**. . . 2104. . .**

"I can't believe we are actually flying the _Enterprise_ above Earth!"

I was beside the navigation while Mulder was in the transport room.

One hundred years later; we successfully completed a version of the _Enterprise_ from head to toe. All we had to do was beam their belongings and every living organism aboard this ship heading away from Earth. I had the complete map of the _Enterprise_ in my processor including the physics and every science related factor to their future related devices. I take a step aside from the Navigation.

"Ready, Fox?" I asked, speaking into the com.

"Ready!" Mulder said.

"Beam them up, Fox," I said,then step aside from the captain's chair. "Qreg out."

The second _Enterprise_ was tearing through the atmosphere, but, it would soon be empty of any life. I watched the figures materializing in the respective locations being in the chairs and beside the turbo lift. If I had a heart then it would be beating quickly. I walked to the turbo lift until I am in between the two security guards.

And then the second _Enterprise_ vanished off the screen.

Everyone aboard the ship was beamed onto this one.

It is a miracle Skynet was distracted allowing us to go out without Hunter Killers on our tail.

"Captain, it seems the event has stopped." Spock said.

The two security guards took their phasers out.

"Hold your horses." Came the deep voiced man.

Kirk and most of the Bridge crew turned my direction.

"Q," Kirk said. "What did you do?"

"Scotty to Captain Kirk," Came another man's voice. "We have a intruder at the Transporter claiming he and his friend just saved us."

"Qreg," I said, then looked over to the Vulcan. "Hello, Mr Spock," I held my hands up. "You are very welcome."

"Keptain, something is messing with ze navigation." Chekov said.

"Nothing is working, Captain!" Sulu said.

I smiled.

"No worry, you are going straight back into the past where you belong," I said. "I have calculated the exact factors to send you straight into the past using the right formula. This can only be used once. And we are doing this to save the future. Your futures in fact."

The _Enterprise_ speeded faster than it should have in the other direction making a ' _Star War_ 'sy kind of screen going into hyper mode yet everyone is able to move freely. The captain turned toward my direction appearing to be rather concerned for his crew and not so eager for a elaborate great wait.

"What did you do to my ship?" Kirk asked.

"I am only doing what I was reprogrammed for." I said.

"And what was that for?" Kirk asked.

"To save your ass, Captain Kirk," I said. "I was reprogrammed by Commander Spock 46 years into the future and sent into the past to create another way to prevent the death of seven hundred people. So I, along with another, recreated the _Enterprise_ and WAITED for you."

Spock came over.

"I reprogrammed you?" Spock asked.

"Yes." I said.

"But you are a human." Spock said.

"I am a cyborg," I said. "And your computer skills were a lot better by the time you hacked into me."

Spock narrowed his eyes.

"What was my last request?" Spock asked.

"Save the _Enterprise_." I said.

"My request would have been to take my Katra and take it to Vulcan." Spock said.

I briefly closed my eyes then opened them.

"You do not understand," I said. "I just saved a entire quadrant by saving your ass."

And then the _Enterprise_ stopped. The second _Enterprise_ was destroyed by the Resistance shortly after landing upon my request and elaboration of how paramount it is to not be found by Skynet. I told them they didn't need to check for human life as it would be gone. I had ensured the existence of The Resistance, the timeline of Skynet, and the lives of two Star Fleet members along with a starship crew.

"Keptain, we are. . ." Chekov stopped in mid sentence. "Five light days away from Vulcan."

"Captain, we are being hailed by a _T'clepid._ " Uhura said.

The captain went over to the chair appearing to a little confused.

"On screen." Kirk said.

"Captain Kirk?" The Vulcan asked.

"Yes, this is he." Kirk said.

"You have been missing for seven months," The Vulcan said. "The Federation was just about to engage in war with the Klingons regarding your disappearance. Shall I send note to the Federation regarding your return?"

"Seven months. . ." Kirk said. "Yes, do so, please."

The Vulcan nodded then turned away and the screen turned off.

"Tell me. . .How did you manage to jump in time?" Spock asked.

"I am in no position to tell you,Commander Spock,"I said. "Aging: on."

Spock looked at me, intrigued.

"You have a system for aging . . . fascinating." Spock asked.

I nodded.

"I been waiting a hundred years to age," I said. "And I will gladly go to the brig with my friend Fox Mulder if you'll like, Captain Kirk."

Kirk turned toward my direction.

"Take him to the brig along with his associate until we get back to Earth." Kirk said.

I lowered my hands then was guided straight into the brig which took all but fifteen minutes. I felt achieved. I felt happy. I felt so glad to have done my mission. All I needed to do was shut down and not turn on until the next mission came about. I could do that. Or I could just wait to meet this version of Picard. I sat down on a bench while Mulder eyed the security guard.

"So what are you going to do for the next hundred years?" Mulder asked.

"Shut down or find a life," I said. "My missions have been accomplished." I looked up toward Mulder. "And you?"

"There is probably some unsolved mystery on Kirk's planet," Mulder said. "Bound to be full of X-Files."

I had a soft laugh.

"True." I said.

I lowered my head.

"I wonder if Picard is going to be a human in this reality." Mulder said.

"You never know," I said. "He may turn out to be a Beastazoid in this one."

"Now that would be interesting." Mulder said.

"Yes. . ." I said, with a smile. "It would. . ."

**The End.**


End file.
